Shelving units are widely used in commercial, industrial, and residential setting. For commercial and industrial purposes, it is often advantageous to make use of shelves which are simple, sturdy, and able to be transported. While pallets are often used for transporting large numbers of products, they often require that products be stacked on top of each other. While this may not be an issue for storing items in a warehouse or in other similar situations, this approach may make it difficult for workers or consumers to access specific products without disturbing the rest. For this reason, it is often beneficial to use shelving units which permit the stacking of multiple shelves which may contain varying types of products. Presently, numerous types of shelving units exist; however, none use a base bracket to support shelves without the use of fasteners which may be used as a stand-alone foundation or may be reinforced with a pallet.
The present invention is a shelving base bracket which allows for numerous shelves to be stacked vertically using standard parts and without the need for fasteners. Two shelving base brackets may be used to create a rigid foundation for a shelving unit. Moreover, two shelving base brackets may be reinforced by a pallet. Both configurations are designed to be transported by a forklift if needed. As weight is added to a shelving unit mounted to the present invention, the entire assembly becomes more stable, thus preventing inadvertent tipping.